The present disclosure relates to a counterweight provided for a crankshaft of an engine, and a crankshaft provided with the counterweight.
As disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 5841977, for example, a counterweight has been provided for a crankshaft of an engine to create unbalance, thereby canceling a reciprocating inertia force.